


Cover

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal pretends to be Will's slave in front of Mason.





	Cover

”He’s feisty,” Mason Verger said and looked at the collared man at Will Graham’s feet.

“Yes,” Will said and yanked experimentally at Hannibal’s chain.

The slave glared daggers at Mason, but his gaze was fond when it reached Will.

Will gave him a small kick for his impertinent behavior.

“Why doesn’t he kiss your feet?” Mason asked.

“Do it,” Will said and felt a tingle of excitement.

Will removed his shoe and let the man put his tongue to work. He tingled with each swipe of that tongue. His slave was eagerly going to work and now he was aching with desire.

“Good boy,” he said and shoved Hannibal away. Mason chuckled to himself.


End file.
